


Tiger Balm

by HagiaSophia



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, First Time With Each Other, M/M, Mild Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HagiaSophia/pseuds/HagiaSophia
Summary: This is my first story, inspired by “taking care” by ForTheGreaterGood.  I’m afraid I don’t know the etiquette of following on another writer’s work, so I apologise if this is poor form, I just loved the story and it made me think about what might happen next.
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	Tiger Balm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [forthegreatergood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forthegreatergood/gifts), [FabulaRasa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabulaRasa/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Taking Care](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10838259) by [forthegreatergood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forthegreatergood/pseuds/forthegreatergood). 



> This is my first story, inspired by “taking care” by ForTheGreaterGood. I’m afraid I don’t know the etiquette of following on another writer’s work, so I apologise if this is poor form, I just loved the story and it made me think about what might happen next.

Hal sauntered back to his quarters. He was pretty confident that Bats would follow up on their encounter, after all he was incapable of letting anyone else, especially Hal, have the final word or upper hand. He set the hand scanner on his door to allow Bruce in and contemplated what pose he should be discovered in. He decided that sprawled on the bed naked and fisting his cock was too lacking in subtlety, even for him, so settled on laid out on the bed, with arms behind his head (knowing this showed them to their advantage), t shirt rising up over his abs enticingly, and an obvious tenting in his sweats. Perfect. Any minute now....

Bruce was still in the locker room. It was rare for something to surprise him, but Hal’s kiss left him stunned. Was Jordan messing him around? It felt like a dare. It had particularly blindsided him as he had worked so hard to deny the desire he felt for Jordan, an attraction that had been growing since the Green Lantern had first appeared in his city, glowing against the bleak Gotham skyline. From the first he had hated Jordan’s brightness, his arrogance, his disrespect for authority, his cavalier attitude....hated it, was jealous of it and desired it all at the same time. Jordan who despite balancing gruelling demands always had an easy humour and a quick smile, his bravery, his intellect, his good looks and skin tight uniform that left nothing to the imagination. Recently he had found himself thinking about Hal more and more, his gaze lingering on Hal’s ass and quads when he knew no one was looking. Instead of diminishing, his feelings for Hal seemed to grow despite his best attempts to ignore and deny them. He had been berating himself for being increasingly distracted by Hal - how else would he have noticed the injury if not for too much monitoring of the man - and then out of nowhere Hal invited him to massage him and had kissed him. How many illicit fantasises did that represent? He imagined himself walking into Jordan’s quarters and demanding to know what he’d meant by it. He conjured an image of Hal laughing at him, as he asked “did you think I wanted you, Spooky?! Nah, just messing with you. I’ve just won a bet with Ollie - you didn’t think I was serious did you? Oh man, Ollie’s gonna love this!” Bruce gave himself a little shake and resolved to head back to his quarters, ignoring the thrum in his groin. Jordan knew where he was if he wanted to explain himself.

Hal’s artfully arranged arms were starting to ache. What was keeping Bats? He was certain Bruce had enjoyed their moment, surely he wouldn’t leave it there with Hal calling the shots? Unless not taking the bait was Spooky’s way of exerting control? For Chrissake, was that it? Was that going to be the sum total of his sexual adventures with Batman? 

Back in his quarters, Bruce kept replaying the scene. “What if” his brain helpfully supplied “what if instead of trying to trick or humiliate you, the man you’ve desired for years is actually interested in you? Wouldn’t that be worth finding out? Worth a little risk?”. He went over what he knew, and couldn’t think of a time when Jordan had ever been deliberately cruel, in fact he was always kind, often to his own detriment. Even when dealing with defeated enemies he was always dignified, not a word he often associated with the flyboy. Of course Hal was rude to him, and disrespected him, and constantly chafed against his authority, but was it really possible that he disliked him so much he would set out to humiliate him sexually? Hmmm, that didn’t really fit with what he knew of the man. Was there a safe way of picking up with Hal, one that would allow him to get out of it with most of his dignity intact if Jordan was in fact teasing him? With a flash of inspiration Bruce strode to the bathroom, picked up a little jar and headed along the corridor.

Hal had given up, hauling himself up from the bed feeling stupid and wondering where he had miscalculated. He knew he wasn’t a bad view, and he’d seen enough tabloid photos to know Bruce was bi - or perhaps was that just for his playboy image? He sighed and set about doing flight paperwork he’d been neglecting. At least Carol would be satisfied tonight. A few flight logs in and there was a knock at his door. When he opened it, Bruce was there, face unreadable as always. Hal gestured him in and Bruce just stood there, taking up too much space in his room. 

“Can I help you with something?”  
“You mentioned tiger balm”  
Hal blinked, whatever he had expected Bruce to say, it wasn’t that. “What?”  
“Earlier in the locker room, you mentioned tiger balm.”  
“That’s what you remember from earlier in the locker room?”  
To Hal’s surprise and delight, Bruce actually flushed a little bit  
“Yes, well, this is an ointment of Alfred’s making. If you like tiger balm, you might find it helpful on your injury.” He held the jar out. Hal saw his opportunity and stepped closer than necessary to take it.  
“Thanks. Would you like to give me a demonstration?” Hal’s voice was low and seductive  
“I told you, more work at this point would be counter productive.” Bruce was proud of how normal his voice sounded.  
“So you just came here to deliver some cream?”  
Bruce nodded  
“nothing else you wanted?”  
Bruce paused, and then found his courage  
“You kissed me”  
“Yes”  
“Why?”  
“Oh, I dunno Spooky, why do people normally kiss people?”  
There was a pause  
“You’re attracted to me?”  
“I could be, Spooky.” He was still keeping his voice husky. “So did you really just come to drop off Alfred’s wonder cream, or were you hoping for something else?” Hal was stood much too close for a colleague now, close enough to whisper and be heard. When Bruce replied his voice was gruff, closer to his Batman’s voice. Hal didn’t want to admit that the lower register when straight to his cock.  
“Hal, I never even thought it was an option, you never seemed to like me much.”  
Hal grinned, “nah, you’re ok, and besides I don’t have to like someone to notice they’re smoking hot.”  
“You think I’m hot.”  
“Spooky, I’ve seen pictures of you with a supermodel on each arm, it cannot be news to you that you’re hot”  
“You’d be surprised how attractive being a billionaire makes you”

Hal boggled, Bruce really had no idea how damn gorgeous he was. Suddenly Hal felt sorry for Bruce - the man who was always wearing a mask, always sacrificing himself for others. With his money he could live an easy, comfortable life, but he chose to risk himself to protect his city, and plough all his assets into funding the League to protect the world. Could he honestly say that with Bruce’s wealth he wouldn’t just be living a playboy lifestyle? 

Bruce’s head was spinning - Hal Jordan liked him. Hal Jordan, the subject of illicit daydreams for longer than he cared to remember was basically offering himself up. He looked at Hal’s mouth, and licked his lips. Hal needed no more invitation. “Right, here’s what’s going to happen - I’m going to kiss you again and I’m going to show you just how gorgeous I think you are.”

Bruce couldn’t move, he was rooted to the spot in the disbelief that this was actually happening. He blinked stupidly and just nodded, his heart beating faster and he wondered if Hal could hear it. He had to look up slightly to stare into Hal’s hazel eyes. Hal took a final step forward to close the small space between them. Slowly, holding eye contact with Bruce, he slipped a hand round the back of his neck and leaned in. It was a soft, tender kiss, which got deeper when Bruce made a hungry noise in the back of his throat and Hal took this as a sign that Bruce wasn’t going to suddenly flip and rip his face off. They briefly pulled apart and locked eyes again “oh god” murmured Bruce, and this time he lent in and started kissing Hal with deadly intent, plundering his mouth with his tongue. 

Kissing Bruce was a revelation to Hal, who was definitely more of a main event than foreplay kinda guy, but Bruce was an excellent kisser, and was clearly in no rush. As their tongues worked against each other, Bruce realised that Hal was unlikely to object if he explored more, and moved his hands down Hal’s back to the firm rise of his perfect ass, firstly over his sweats and then when there were no objections, slipping his hand underneath and then making contact with Hal’s bare skin for the first time. He pushed his crotch against Hal’s, and feeling them bulge to bulge, he nearly lost it, breaking their kiss to suck in a lungful of air and try to stop the humiliation of cumming in his jeans before Hal had even touched him. For goodness sake, it was like he was 16 again with the social awkwardness and lack of self control. 

Feeling Bruce’s cock straining against his, along with the warm calloused hand kneading his ass, it was Hal’s turn to groan. “Babe, we gotta get this to a bed” and he led a very willing Bruce over to the bed, slightly rumpled from his earlier posing. He pulled Bruce’s t shirt off and groaned again at the sight of his chest, glorious with all its muscles and scars. He pushed him down and straddled him. Bruce swallowed hard. Hal was exploring Bruce’s chest (and waistband area) and muttering “gorgeous” as he did it. Bruce felt some thing prickle behind his eyes when he heard Hal say that word. Hal was kissing along his chest finding old scars and lavishing attention on them. when he flicked a nipple Bruce gasped. Hal caught his eyes and leered at him, doing it again. Bruce bit his lip to muffle his response. “Oh, babe no. I want to hear you.” Hal flicked the other one and Bruce let his pleasure be heard this time, moaning Hal’s name, which made him chuckle “Well that’s good to know. I thought you might still be calling me ‘Jordan’ or ‘lantern’ when you were inside me”. 

With that image casually planted in Bruce’s head, Hal ducked back down to resume his sensual assault, and Bruce bucked off the bed. Hal pressed him back and carried on his ministrations until Bruce was a flushed, writhing mess. Bruce didn’t recognise himself or what he was feeling until it hit him - it was happiness, happiness and pleasure from being with someone other his family. How long had it been since he had enjoyed anything, taken pleasure in anything but his children and Alfred? Being with Hal felt right, and he revelled in the novelty of the sensation. After a few more minutes of sensual torture from Hal, he tired of being passive. He had a strong need to give Hal pleasure, to show Hal how good he could make this for him. 

With Batman’s speed and strength he sat up and rolled them so he was on top. “My turn” with a voice that sounded like he’d been gargalling gravel, and set about removing Hal’s t shirt, but then discovered he couldn’t wait to see all of Hal, who obligingly co-operated in the removal of his sweats and shorts. Sitting back on his haunches he looked down greedily at the man who was finally naked under him and couldn’t remember a damn reason why he had previously thought this was a bad idea. Hal’s physique was perfect - broad shoulders, defined abs, surprisingly narrow waist, and oh god those perfect thighs. Hal’s straining cock was brushing his stomach, rising up from a nest of auburn hair. He must have been staring for too long because Hal cupped his cheek and said “like what you see, gorgeous?” “Like” was too weak a word for what he was experiencing, but Bruce simply nodded and then in another decisive movement swallowed Hal’s cock whole. Hal hissed and had to stop himself driving his hips up and choking Bruce. Bruce’s suction was intense, and one of his hands was playing with his balls and the sensitive skin just behind. Any suspicions that Bruce was just pretending to be bi for the cameras were instantly dispelled - this clearly not Bruce’s first rodeo. He tried not to think about just how many men and women there had been before, perhaps were still in Bruce’s life and his bed back on earth. “Shit, shit, shit, Bruce I’m not going to last.” 

Bruce looked up at him “is that a problem?” and resumed his task with Batman’s legendary focus. His jeans were getting distinctly uncomfortable and he unbuttoned himself with his free hand and dug out his aching cock. Hal could feel it against his leg and it made him groan again. He fisted his hands in his sheets to avoid grabbing Bruce’s head. “Bruce, I’m going to come”

Bruce ignored the warning and continued sucking off Hal as he climaxed down his throat, pulling off when he was sure Hal was done. He crawled up Hal’s perfect body and kissed him. Tasting himself in Bruce’s mouth was not a turn off. He could feel the velvet heat of Bruce’s erection poking him in the hip and worked his hand between their bodies to hold it.

“What about you gorgeous, what can I do for you?”

Bruce scrambled out of his jeans with almost indecent eagerness and climbed on top of Hal, bracing himself on his arms. He started to grind against him and whispered  
“just this....please”  
Hal grabbed his ass and pulled Bruce against him, “oh yes, baby, like this, c’mon, get me wet”  
Bruce moaned and ground harder, pushing his rock hard cock against Hal’s soft one. Hal filed away for future reference that Bruce seemed to like dirty talk. His fingers went exploring a bit more, brushing the cleft of Bruce’s ass and when Bruce parted his legs to provide better access Hal rubbed his perineum and lightly grazed his puckered hole. At this most intimate touch Bruce gave a final groan into Hal’s neck and collapsed, pumping cum on Hal’s groin and stomach. Hal gentled him through his orgasm and then grabbed his discarded t shirt to try and clean them both up a bit. 

Bruce was lying full against Hal, and there was nothing like being trapped underneath the Batman to appreciate his dedication to maintaining his physical peak. Here was a man who truly never skipped a workout. Hal nudged him and he rolled off a bit, still keeping a possessive leg draped over his lover. The fact Bruce wasn’t leaping up and making his excuses bode well for another round, or maybe even this not being a one night only thing.

“Hey Bruce”  
“Mmmm”  
“Stay the night?”  
Bruce raise his head and looked at Hal  
“If that’s what you want?”  
Hal nodded. Bruce lay his head back down on Hal’s shoulder, nuzzling into his neck. If Hal was surprised that Batman was an after sex cuddler, he neither commented not complained, just looped his arm over Bruce and pulled him closer.


End file.
